Don't Run Away!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: Drew has been trying to get his feeling across to may but every time he tries she always runs of and he doesn't know why. With a plan in mind, Drew sets of to figure out, what's wrong with May. Happy Contestshipping day! Hope you all have a great day! :D ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's another One-Shot for Contestshipping Day! Hope you like it! :D Also, this is going to be one of those clitche stories, so don't like don't read! :) Also, HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING A GREAT ONE! :D**

**May: Contestshipping Day already? O.O!**

**Me: I know right! It's my favorite day of the year! :D Even more so than my Birthday or Christmas! :D **

**Drew: Wow, you're obsessed!**

**Me: Oh, Shut up Drew! Not my fault you guys are such a cute couple and my OTP! ):K**

**May: Hehe, um, can we move on to the story!**

**Me: Oh, right! May, do the Disclaimer Please!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

><p>Drew groaned as he watched May run away from him for like the 7th time that week. <em>'Why? Why is she so difficult to understand?' <em>He thought to himself as he sighed.

For the past week he has been trying to show May his feelings for her but every time he got tongue-tied. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't good at expressing himself. Every time it happened he would remember a phrase his mother always told him, 'When words fail, actions don't!'

Drew had always been one to think that actions were always better than words since they always seemed to work for him, that is until _she_ came into his life. He hand always been a guy of little words but when it came to her, words seemed to come fluently out of his mouth, something that was new to him. But the problem was that they were not the words he wished to communicate with her with. Everything that he said was insult after insult, so he had to take things to his own hands before they went wrong. He once more used his actions, by giving her the true messaged he wished to send with a red thornless rose.

Sure, at first it was just an apology rose but later it became more than just an apology. It became his feeling for the clumsy coördinator, who had somehow managed to conquer his heart along the journey.

He was in denial at first but little by little he started to accept them and work with them, now all he had to do was confess to her. Which he had been trying to do for a week but every time he got closed she would run off.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, he knew for a fact that she had been waiting for this just as long as he has. So, he was pretty surprised with how she kept trying to avoid it. He didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or just simply not wanting it to happen.

Drew already knew the feeling the girl had for him, he had heard her talking on the video phones on The Pokémon Center with her red-headed friend, Misty about her feelings for him. So, he wonder, why was she running away? It didn't make sense that she would be so determined as to run and not get caught when all she really wanted was to get caught and he knew that.

Sighing, once more he got to his feet and walked towards the Pokémon Center to go to his room. He had stopped going to Hotel room, to be closer to may, as she always stayed in the Pokémon Center. Sure, the bed weren't as comfy as the one on the Hotels but if it meant being closer to her, he could deal with it and more.

* * *

><p>Reaching his room, he fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling in wonder. This pattern had been going on since Thursday and it was currently Wednesday. The first time it happened was when he finally saw her again after they departed in Johto from traveling together.<p>

Drew had finally gained enough courage to confessed to her, so when he saw her he was intended to do that. He didn't know how but they had ended up talking on a bench on the hill overlooking the city. May had been talking about Ash and Misty which had gotten together a few weeks ago. Drew decided it was time to change the conversation to his favor.

"I can't believe he actually confessed to her! I mean, he was pretty dense to not noticed she was in love with him for years, I mean come on, who can be that dense!" May exclaimed exasperated and Drew had to refrained from straight out telling her the irony of her comment.

"But, I'm so happy for them! They are such a cute couple!" May gushed and Drew rolled his eyes at her.

"He reminds me of someone I know," Drew said as he send her a teasing glance which she was totally oblivious to.

"Who?"

Drew smirked in amusement. "Oh, you know a girl that is really dense for her own good, that doesn't know I've been head-over-heels for her for years now."

May felt herself breaking into a million pieces at the mention of Drew being in love with another girl, still she stood strong.

"Oh. Then I think you should make a move, that way she will know your feelings and not be oblivious to them," May suggested even thought she felt sick to her stomach as those words passed through her lips. But he was her friend and if he needed help with something, by far she was going to help him, if it meant him being happy.

"That's actually what I was going to do, I think actions speak better than words," Drew said as he turned to look at her sitting next to him on the bench.

May looked back at him, slowly Drew started to lean towards her as he closed his eyes.

Widening her eyes, May pressed herself as much as possible to the bench, leaning as far away from him as possible. But that didn't stop Drew, panicking, she jumped off the bench and made a quick excuse to escape.

"Well, um, I gotta go, see you later, Drew!" May said before she left as fast as possible from the place. Leaving behind a stunned Drew.

Drew groaned in disappointment and punched the back of the bench in annoyance. He was so close.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push the memory away from his mind. All his attempts ended like that in the end with him coming so close and her running off. _'I don't get it, why is she running?'_ With that final thought he drifted to sleep wishing for a better outcome.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Drew woke up with a start. He wanted to get his feelings out already and he was going to find out why she continued running away from him. Feeling determined, he did his morning routine and went down to the Pokémon Center's Cafeteria for breakfast.<p>

As he entered his eyes scanned the place in hope of finding the bandanna wearing girl. Seeing that she wasn't around he decided to look for her later as he made his way to get some breakfast.

As soon as he got what he wanted he turn around only to bump with the exact person he was looking for.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," May exclaimed still not looking up as she bent down to retrieve Drew's fallen wallet, as she handed it back may got a look at who she bump and felt her face burn in a deep blush.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see," Drew teased making her flush more before pouting.

"I'm not clumsy!" May retorted as she started to walk towards a table with Drew following in thou.

"Sure, you're not," Drew said rolling his eyes.

May 'humped' as she took her seat at once side of the table and Drew took the other.

Drew looked at May's plate which was filled with pancakes, toast, sausages, bacon and eggs. He chuckled as he saw May start to devour her food, most people would've found it disgusting but he had grown used to it as he started to get closer to her, that now it didn't bother him at all.

"You might want to slow down, May. You're food isn't going to get up and run," Drew joked and May sent him a glare but she took his suggestion and slowed down a bit.

After, they both finished they got up and cleaned the place up before leaving the Pokémon Center.

"So, where are you going?" May asked curiously as she looked up at Drew innocently but turned away as the weeks events came back to her and she blushed.

Drew shrugged as he tried to think of where to go.

"Not sure, but I heard there was an ice cream stand near here."

May eyes sparkled. "Ice Cream stand?!"

Drew smirked, knowing that his plan was working.

"Yep. I was thinking of going there before taking a walk and maybe sit for a while and rest a bit," Drew commented as May went quiet.

"Can I come?" She asked, the thought of ice cream winning her over and not letting her escape while she had a change. Drew's smirk widen but he made sure to not let her notice.

"Sure, why not."

With that they both started going toward the nearest ice cream shop. Drew hoping that this might work and May being oblivious to Drew's worry.

"Look, Drew! There's the ice cream shop, let's go!" May said excitedly as she grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him over to the ice cream shop. Drew slightly blushed at the action as he walked after the food loving girl. Once they reached the place, May started looking around wondering what to choose.

"I would like a banana slips with triple scoops and chocolate on top and a chocolate ice cream cone, please!" Drew said to the vendor as he place a 20 dollar bill on the table to pay for the huge amount of ice cream from the banana splits. It wasn't like money was a problem for him since he was rich so he was okay with paying a bit more to satisfy May's hunger.

Speaking of which, he looked at said girl from the corner of his eyes and saw her liking her lips in anticipation as she watched the vendor doing the orders. He chuckled to himself at her antics. _'This girl really loves food,'_ he thought as the vendor handed them their orders as soon as he finished.

May let go of Drew's hand which she had been holding the whole time to take the Banana splits ice cream bowl on her hands.

"Come on," Drew said as he started to walk with May following right after him, wanting nothing more than to stop and eat the tempting bowl of ice cream that she was currently holding. Drew could tell, that May was becoming impatient and gave a quick look at his surroundings. He saw a bench on a secluded place on the park a few feet away from them. Making up his mind, he started walking over to it, making sure that May was still following after.

Soon enough, they managed to arrive at their destination and they both sat down. As soon as they did however, May dug right in onto the delicious dessert without a second thought. Drew smiled before he too started eating his treat that was starting to melt by the powerful rays of the sun.

When they finished their ice creams, the took a stroll down the path near them, leading them deeper into the park. May was fascinated by all the plants, that she started to point towards them. She was so caught up in making Drew look at the flowers that she didn't notice when Drew took hold of her hand and continued walking and listening to her gush over the pretty flowers and Pokémon around them.

The day pass by quickly, to quickly for Drew's liking as the sun had set a few hours ago and now in its place stood the shinning moon and the sparkling stars, that were twinkling down at the duo.

"Isn't it beautiful?" May asked as she laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing?" Drew question but he too laid down next to her.

"Searching for constellations," May answered with a smile on her face as she continued searching. Drew looked at her before he turned back to look at the stars.

"I see..." He went quick for a while, contemplating whether he should stay quiet and continue to watch the stars with her or if he should ask her why she kept running from him. Making up his mind, he became determined and turned to his side to face her.

Feeling the movement, May turned her head and saw Drew laying sideways as he looked at her intently. Curiously as to what was going through his mind, she too turned to her side and stared at him silently.

"May..." He said trying to find the right words as to bring the subject.

"Yeah."

"Why are you running?"

May gave him a confused looked, staring at him as if he had two heads. "What?"

"Why are you running away?" He repeated.

"Um, are you okay, Drew? if you haven't noticed, I'm laying down, how can I be running away?" May questioned confused, still not getting what he was trying to imply.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about this week," Drew said and May blushed realizing now, what he meant. "You've been running away from me, when I'm so close. Why?"

Blushing with wide-eyes, may turned the other way and stayed quiet. Drew looked at her in confusion and annoyance when he noticed she wasn't going to be answering him.

"Um,uh...Lookatthetime,it'sgettingreallylate. I'mprettytiredso,I'm goingtogosleep,byeDrew!" (Um, uh... Look at the time, it's getting really late. I'm pretty tired so, I'm going to go sleep, bye Drew!) May said hurriedly as she started to get up from her spot, to run off.

Drew's eyes widen as he saw this but this time, unlike the others he lifted himself up quickly and caught her hand before she could make her get away. He tug on her hand making her fall on his lap as he wrap his arms around her mid-section, effectively trapping her with no way out.

"Let go of me, Drew!" May exclaimed struggling to get out of the death grip he had on her.

"No! For the past week, you have been running away from me, every time I try to make a move on you. Why?" Drew said turning May around to face him. May blushed at how bluntly he had said that and looked down trying to not let him see it.

After a few minutes of silence, Drew became irritated. He grabbed May's chin with his pointer finger and thumb, lifting it up gently, making her look up at him.

"May... Why are you running?" He asked once again, a bit calmer now as he saw how still she was being, which worried him a bit but he didn't let it show, trying to make her see he was being serious.

May tried her best to move her head to not let him see her but it was rather hard with him having a hold of her chin like that. Giving up, May let her eyes drop not knowing how to answer him. She mentally hit herself as she knew that her reason was lame but it still had an effect on her. Even thought, she knew her reason was silly every time, her body seem to just react to it and not let her go through with it.

Drew continued to stare at her long and hard in the eyes trying to see if he could figure out her reasoning but became a bit restless as he, for the first since they met, time couldn't read her eyes.

_'How can I tell him, I'm afraid of getting my first kiss,' _May thought embarrassed as she tried to find a suitable lie that would help her at the moment.

Drew started to lean towards her, making her back away as far as him grip would allow her too.

_'Fine! If she's not going to answer, I will get the answer out of her!' _Drew thought as he continued leaning until he felt his lips brush against her's.

May tensed up at the feeling not knowing what to do or how to react, lucky for her, Drew took control of the situation as he pressed his lips harder against her's. He moved his head to get into a more comfortable position as his nose had been pressed against her's. Little by little, May started to relax and tried to kiss him back, moving her lips against his.

After a few minutes of kissing, the broke off slowly. both panting hard, as they tried to get their minds back. Drew looked at her, hoping to have gotten his message across. He had been trying to get the message to her for a week so he really hope it worked. He had also managed to figure out May's hesitation, her actions had been shaking and timidly, letting him know that she was a bit scared.

As they both managed to get their breath back, May tried to open her mouth to explain herself but Drew shushed her. Giving her a comforting smile, letting her know that he understood her actions for the past week now. May smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before looking down at the floor in embarrassment to her bold move.

Smirking, Drew stood up and pulled her close to him, making her blush shyly.

"Come on, if I remember correctly, you said you were tired," Drew said teasingly towards the brunette, who let the comment go as she timidly took hold of his hands. Drew smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before leading her towards the Pokémon Center.

May smiled to herself.

_'At least I don't have to be scare anymore,'_ She thought as she took a quick peek at her new boyfriend, at least she hoped he was. _'Guess I'll have to wait until he asks,'_ She thought to herself but smiled as she wonder what would happen from today onward.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Needs improvement? Constructive Criticism is allowed but no flaming! :)<strong>

**Also, I have no idea where this story came from. It just hasn't been able to get out of my head so, I decided to write it down and hope that you guys enjoy it! :) So, hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**May: Isn't there something else you wanted to say?**

**Me: Oh yes! Thanks, May! I wanted to say, sorry if the characters are OOC but I needed them to act like this for the purpose of the story! :) Also, HAPPY CONTESTHIPPING DAY, GUYS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT ONE!**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
